¡Un extraño día!
by Lady-Katty
Summary: Tal y como lo dice el título... Un extraño día es lo que viven las PPG y los RRB al toparse con cinco niñas... capaces de crear raras, pero divertidas situaciones. One-shot dedicado a: IdeasBizarras


**Hola! Bueno este one-shot (**_**El primero que hago**_**) está hecho especialmente para una de mis mejores amigas que está de cumpleaños xD Así que no se extrañen de la trama… obvio que pueden leerla y dejar review, pero por favor no sean muy duros conmigo u.u ya que después de todo esto es un regalo, con una extraña trama XD**

**Disclaimers:**** Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen… Pero la rara trama y las cinco chicas agregadas ¡Si!**

**Advertencia:**** Las cinco personajes son inventadas, sacadas de mi mente, utilizando los nombres de unas niñas reales xD**

_**One-shot**_** dedicado a:**** InhalaMisIdeas (**_**Te adoro pequeñuela**_**)**

_**Espero que te guste amiga… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**.**_

_**XxxX¡Un extraño día!XxxX**_

_**.**_

Una calurosa y hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Saltadilla, se encontraban nuestras tres lindas chicas volando a una velocidad ni muy veloz ni muy lenta, por encima de los edificios, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico y ese lugar era… ¡Su casa!

-¡Rayos! Este fue el primer día de clases... Y valla que fue horrible - Se quejaba una chica de tez morena, cabello corto y negro azabache, y unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-¿De qué hablas Bellota? ¡Este fue el mejor día! Ya que vimos otra vez a nuestros compañeros - Decía felizmente una chica de tez pálida, cabello rubio sujetado por dos coletas y unos lindos ojos azul cielo.

-Seh! claro como digas - Exclamó de nuevo la morena, esta vez rodando los ojos del fastidio.

-¡Chicas! No discutan por eso. La escuela es para aprender. Hay momentos para divertirse y descansar ¡Recuérdenlo!- Explicaba otra chica de piel pálida, cabello naranja zanahoria... Extremadamente largo, recogido por un gran lazo, y unos extraños pero bellos ojos rosas.

-¡Bien! Ya entendí... Lo que pasa es que... ¡No sé! quisiera que sucediera algo nuevo - Comentó la oji-verdes, dudando un poco en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Algo nuevo? - Pregunto la mayor, arqueando una ceja.

-Si ¡No sé! ¿Un nuevo villano? ¡Alguien que sea un verdadero reto!

-Mmm... ¿Un nuevo villano? - Repitió la rubia, con un gesto pensativo.

-Creo que es mejor que todo se quede así... ¡Ya hay muchos villanos en Saltadilla! - Agrego la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno... Quizás tengas razón - Exclamo en un tono enojón la oji-verdes – Pero quiero luchar con algo… que en verdad nos de batalla – Volvió a insistir la chica.

De repente se escucha una explosión en alguna parte de la ciudad…

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la mayor parando el vuelo, y volteando rápidamente.

-¡Mira! ¡Es allá! – Señaló la oji-azules a un lugar en donde había humo por doquier.

Las dos PPG llevaron la mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba la menor del grupo, y fruncieron el ceño al ver tres estelas iguales a las de ellas pero más oscuras. Definitivamente ya sabían de quienes se trataban.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡¿VISTES SUS CARAS?! JAJAJAJA – Gritaba mientras reía, un chico de tez morena, cabello azabache despeinado y unos ojos verdes muy oscuros.

-¿CÓMO NO VERLAS? JAJAJAJAJAJA – Contestaba a carcajadas un chico de tez blanca algo bronceada, cabello rojizo, más arriba de los hombros y de unos ojos rojos muy llamativos.

-¡SI! ¿CÓMO NO VERLAS? JAJAJA– Exclamó también a carcajadas, un chico de tez algo pálida, cabello rubio y alborotado, de unos ojos azules muy oscuros también. Mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza de parte del mayor - ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me pegas? – Preguntó algo confundido.

-¡Por imitarme! ¡Consíguete tu propio estilo! – Dijo el mayor en un tono arrogante, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras se escuchaban las descontroladas carcajadas del pelinegro.

-¡Hey Brick! ¡Vamos a la tienda de videojuegos! – Comentó el pelinegro sonriendo de manera muy maniática.

-¡No lo creo! – Exclamó la líder de las PPG, aterrizando en el suelo, para quedar en frente de ellos a una cierta distancia.

-JAJAJA ¿Y qué harán? ¿Golpearnos? – Se burlaba el pelirrojo, de brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

-¡Bellota! Creo que tienes razón… un nuevo villano no sería mala idea – Murmuro la pelirroja suspirando del fastidio que tenía en ese momento.

-¡Es cierto! – Apoyó la rubia en forma de murmuro también.

Bellota asintió. Ya que después de todo… ya se sentían aburridas de luchar siempre con los mismos villanos ¡La misma rutina todos los días! ¡Ir a la escuela, luchar con un monstruo o villano, salir de la escuela, luchar, ir a casa, luchar, ver Tv, luchar, hacer la tarea, luchar, bañarse, luchar, luchar, luchar, luchar! Y siempre con los mismos villanos que no se daban cuenta de que…¡No las podían vencer! Es extraño que quisieran luchar con nuevos villanos… Pero admitámoslo… ¡Hacer todos los días lo mismo! ¡ABURRE!

-¡Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez! ¿Quieren? – Exclamó Bombón algo aburrida.

Brick notó el cambio de ánimo de las chicas, sintiéndose algo ofendido… porque con ese ánimo les querían dar a saber que… ¡Pelear contra ellos era algo absurdo! Fue por eso que el pelirrojo se enfureció, poniéndose rojo de la rabia que sentía.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Gritaba el pelinegro a su hermano mayor, que se encontraba rojo del odio que sentía - ¡QUIERO PELEAR! – Gritó emocionado, sacando la lengua como un perro.

Los seis iban a despegar para empezar la batalla… pero de la nada, empezó a escucharse un ruido muy extraño. Boomer miró algo sorprendido al pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no fui! – Afirmó el moreno cruzándose de brazos, siendo callado por el pelirrojo.

-¡No idiota! No creo que tu trasero haga ese tipo de ruido – Exclamó el oji-rojos, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a aparecer una especie de ¿Niebla?

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Burbuja algo asustada.

-¡ZOOMBIES! – Agregó la pelinegra, abriendo sus ojos hasta más no poder.

-¡No son zoombies! – Miró la pelirroja a la morena, con una mirada que dejaba en claro un "¿Hablas en serio?"

-¿Qué?... ¡Puede ser! – Dijo ésta volteando la mirada algo avergonzada.

La niebla se volvió algo densa, haciendo que los chicos y las chicas no pudieran ver bien que sucedía, haciendo que un montón de preguntas les pasara a cada uno por la cabeza. Aquella niebla empezó a disiparse… dejando ver claramente a… ¿Cinco chicas? ¡Sí! ¡Eran cinco chicas! Que conservaban una mirada diferente cada una, pero cada mirada tenía algo en común, y eso era… ¡La burla!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Bombón al ver a aquellas chicas, cuya aparición había sido muy extraña.

Los seis las observaron, esperando una respuesta muy convincente de parte de las extrañas chicas.

-¡Música de fondo por favor! – Dijo la chica del medio, en un tono totalmente relajado.

-¿He? – Emitió la pelirroja muy confundida, pero su semblante cambió de confundida a uno sorprendido al escuchar una música de ¿Quién sabe dónde?

-¿Para qué la música? – Preguntó en forma de murmuro una de las extrañas chicas.

-¡Para darle algo de emoción! – Contestó de igual forma la del medio, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Oigan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó la pelinegra exigiendo una respuesta.

-Tan tan tararara ¡Mi nombre es Jenniffer!– Exclamó una chica de cabello despeinado castaño con mechas amarillas, de ojos marrones oscuros. Mientras hacía un tipo de pose.

-Mi nombre es ARIANNA y… Disculpen, es que no preparé un discurso – Dijo otra chica algo apenada. Ésta era un poco más rellena que las demás. De cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, ojos un poco achinados, y de tez pálida muy linda.

-¡Hola me llamo Ana!– Se presentó otra chica mostrando una sonrisa muy ancha. Ésta era de tez morena, cabello largo y liso, ojos pardos y en sus mejillas poseía unas lindas pecas que le daban un toque de ternura.

-¡Me llaman Gabriela! Y soy la más tranquila de este lindo grupo – Exclamó en tono sarcástico, una chica de tez morena, ojos marrones oscuros, cabello largo y hermosamente liso, teniendo un mechón cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Mientras reía burlonamente.

-¡Y de última! ¡Pero no la menos importante!... ¡La mejor! ¡La espectacular! ¡La genial! ¡La sensacional…!

-Ejem… Ejem – Interrumpió la de ojos achinados.

-¡Oh lo siento jeje! – Rió nerviosa –¡Me llamo K! Y soy la líder de este grupo - Gritó a todo pulmón una chica de tez pálida, cabello corto y rebelde, ojos marrones claros y que en su cabeza llevaba un cintillo color azul.

Se escucharon pequeñas burlas detrás de ella, al decir que era la líder, haciendo que se volteara frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¡No nos reímos de ti! – Mintió Gabriela, mientras aguantaba la risa con las otras.

-¿Y se supone que están aquí? paraaa… - Comentó el pelirrojo haciendo un ademan con el brazo, dando a entender que completaran la oración.

Los seis se extrañaron al ver a las extrañas chicas, con una mirada boba, mientras observaban todo a su alrededor. Los RRB las miraron y arquearon una ceja al verlas con esas caras de niñas embobadas.

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL! – Gritaron las cinco al unísono, separándose cada una.

-¡Oigan! – Gritó la oji-rosas para tratar de llamarles la atención.

-¿Qué? – Contestó cortantemente la del cintillo, con una mirada algo ansiosa.

-¿Eso es todo? Es decir… Salen de ¿No sé dónde? Se presentan y ¿Luego se van? - Interrogó en un tono incrédulo la líder de las PPG.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué? – Se encogió de hombros la del cintillo, sonriendo de forma normal.

-¿Quieren pelea? ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó la de mechas amarillas, mientras se subía las mangas.

-¡Ustedes no serían capaz de ganarnos! ¡Ni siquiera pueden volar! – Se burlaba la oji-verdes mientras empezaba a flotar junto a sus hermanas.

-¡Hey no subestimes! – Gritó Ana, empezando a enojarse.

-¡Nosotras seríamos capaz de derrotarlos a los seis! JAJAJA ¿Cierto muchachas? – Se burlaba a carcajadas la del cintillo.

-Pss clarooo! – Contestó de igual forma, la de ojos achinados.

-¿A los seis? ¡Ni que fuéramos un equipo! – Exclamó el moreno rodando los ojos.

-¡Pues… parecen parejas! – Afirmó en tono burlón la del mechón en la cara.

-¿Qué? – Gritaron los seis al unísono, completamente sonrojados.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? – Preguntó el rubio todavía sonrojado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Miren sus caras! – Gritaba la chica de mechas amarillas.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero! – Ordenó el pelirrojo a sus hermanos - ¡Suficiente tenemos con las súper bobas como para estar aguantando a unas súper mega bobas!

-¡No las pueden golpear! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Decía la rubia muy preocupada.

Los RRB despegaron para atacar a las extrañas chicas, dejando tres oscuras estelas detrás. Las cinco muchachas abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, al ver que los chicos las iban a atacar. Éstas empezaron a gritar del "miedo" mientras cada una se separaba para correr por su propia cuenta, soltando carcajadas a la vez que gritaban. Los chicos pararon en seco, ya que ellas se habían separado, haciendo que ellos dudaran en quien atacar primero.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Bellota al ver la escena de las chicas separándose.

-¡No parecen ser malas! – Exclamó la rubia, soltando una pequeña risita.

-¡No! Pero… ¡Están causando alboroto! – Gritó la pelirroja, al ver a la de ojos achinados, robándose unos dulces. A la del cintillo, brincando encima de un carro mientras bailaba. A la de pecas, riendo de una manera muy exagerada en las caras de las personas. A la de mechas, corriendo por todas partes empujando a más de una persona, y a la del mechón en la cara ¡No hacía nada! Solo se sentó a ver el desastre que causaban sus amigas.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! – Sugirió la menor llevando ambas manos hasta su boca, muy sorprendida del gran alboroto que estaban causando.

-¡Vamos! – Ordenó la pelirroja, haciendo una señal con la mano, indicando a donde iban a atacar.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó el rubio.

-¡No dejaré que esas idiotas se burlen de nosotros así! – Exclamó el mayor, adquiriendo un semblante muy intimidante – Por eso… ¡Hay que separarnos para atacarlas! – Ordenó, para de un movimiento salir disparado del lugar en el que estaba.

.

Bellota se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la chica de nombre Arianna, aterrizando justo frente a ella.

-¡Creo que es mejor que devuelvas eso! – Sugirió la morena algo fastidiada.

-¡Claro! Pero… ¿Por qué no regresas por dónde viniste? – Se atrevió a preguntar ésta, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

La morena se enfureció al escuchar eso, pero luego se extrañó al ver como la chica llevaba una mano a su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos al mismo tiempo. De repente sintió como perdía el equilibrio del vuelo, cayendo en el pavimento, sujetándose la cabeza del dolor. La chica le estaba haciendo daño a su cabeza, transmitiéndole pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-¡Waoo! ¡Esto es cool! – Exclamó la de ojos achinados, con un gesto incrédulo al ver lo que había hecho, mientras comía una galleta.

.

Brick y Bombón se dirigieron a la chica del cintillo azul, ya que esa chica los había hecho rabiar. Mientras que ésta seguía brincando de un auto a otro, propinándoles fuertes golpes de vez en cuando.

-¡Divertido! ¡Realmente divertido! JAJAJAJA – Mencionaba la chica, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Basta! ¡No sigas haciendo eso! – Gritaba la pelirroja, a punto de estallar en furia por la actitud que tenía esa niña.

-¡Oblígame! – Dijo ésta sacándole la lengua de forma burlona.

-¡Situaciones desesperadas! Requieren de medidas desesperadas! – Exclamó el líder de los RRB, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la niña.

-¡Huy! – Emitió al ver a la estela dirigirse a ella a máxima velocidad.

-¡Estas acabada! – Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… la chica había desaparecido, dejando a un Brick muy sorprendido.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy por aquí! – Gritó a un lado de la calle, alzando los brazos para llamar la atención.

-P-pero ¿Cómo? – Se preguntó aún sin dejar de estar sorprendido.

-¿¡Conque tienes poderes!? ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso cambia las cosas! – Dijo la pelirroja preparándose para atacar, pero se enojó al ver que la niña revisaba sus uñas, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Seh claro! – Soltó en tono desinteresado, sin dejar de mirarse las uñas.

La pelirroja se lanzó contra ella, pero la niña había desaparecido nuevamente, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba chocando contra el suelo. El oji-rojos se dio cuenta de que la niña esa, detenía el tiempo y al hacerlo, movía las cosas de su lugar. Bombón también se dio cuenta de lo mismo al estar en el pequeño cráter.

-¡JAJAJAJA… Perdedores! – Se burló ésta desapareciendo de nuevo al ver como el pelirrojo se dirigía a ella otra vez.

-¡Ya veraz! – Dijo Bombón a punto de propinarle un fuerte golpe, pero se detuvo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza al tener a pocos centímetros de su rostro al muchacho de ojos rojos.

-Awww ¡Que lindos! – Comentó la del cintillo, al ver tan conmovedora escena. Definitivamente amaba ese poder… Detener el tiempo, cambiar las cosas de lugar, y volver a poner a transcurrir el tiempo normalmente.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron ambos pelirrojos, separándose de un salto, a la vez que se sonrojaban extremadamente.

.

-¡No me alcanzas! – Gritaba la de mechas junto a Ana, mientras corrían siendo perseguidas por el pelinegro.

-¡Ya me hartaron! – Exclamó creando una esfera de energía, pero no la lanzó al sentir un fuerte golpe por atrás.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó la de mechas al darse cuenta de que Ana había movido un auto con sus manos, impactándole un fuerte golpe al pelinegro.

-¡Solo lo hice y ya! – Contestó viendo sus manos, para moverlas de nuevo, alzando el auto otra vez.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! – Pidió Jenny muy ansiosa.

-¡No! – Contestó la de pecas, cortantemente.

Jenniffer frunció el ceño al ver que su amiga no le hiso caso. Fue por eso que le tomo el brazo y con una sonrisa ansiosa, empezó a moverlo como si de un martillo se tratase, dándole fuertes golpes al moreno con el auto.

-¡Oye! Suéltame – Gritó Ana sintiendo como la de mechas le batía el brazo una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin los soltó.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó tiernamente, al ver la mirada amenazadora que le lanzaba la pecosa.

-¡Usa tus poderes! – Exclamó la pecosa, mientras se alejaba de ella para entretenerse con otra cosa.

Jenniffer miró el auto y se dio cuenta de que el moreno salía velozmente para dirigirse a ella y clavarle un golpe. Ésta abrió sus ojos de par en par, a la vez que salía corriendo, intentando utilizar su poder.

-¡Ven acá! Mocosa estúpida – Gritó el chico aumentando su velocidad para poder alcanzarla.

_-*Corre, corre, corre, corre*_ - Pensaba, mientras empujaba a todas las personas que se le atravesaban en el camino, incluyendo a Ana.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó ésta al momento que caía de trasero al suelo.

-¡Pues quítate idiota! – Gritó riéndose a carcajadas, ya que disfrutaba pegarle a la inocente de Ana.

-¡Te tengo! – Exclamó el moreno riendo perversamente, al momento en el que se acercaba para agarrar a la chica. Pero salió disparado al sentir una ráfaga de viento chocar con todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se estrellara contra un edificio.

-¡OH YEAH BABY! – Festejaba ésta al lanzarle aquella ráfaga de viento, asustando un poco a la gente, debido a la risa y a los brincos que pegaba.

.

Burbuja se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la última chica, que se hacía llamar Gabriela. Ésta solo se encontraba sentada, observando el desastre que causaban sus amigas, haciendo que soltara pequeñas carcajadas.

-¡Hola! ¿Por qué no estas causando problemas con tus amigas? – Preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

Gabriela volteó para verla fijamente a los ojos, mostrando un gesto desinteresado. Esa mirada hiso que la rubia solo se pusiera un poco nerviosa, ya que sentía que la chica se burlaba de ella con tan solo verla.

-¿Quieres que cause problemas también? – Interrogó la chica en tono sarcástico, poniéndose de pie.

-Pues… - Emitió la rubia algo pensativa.

En eso llega Boomer a punto de clavarle un golpe a la extraña chica. Pero sin darse cuenta… de repente estaba chocando contra un edificio. Burbuja se extraña de aquello, ya que el chico se dirigía a ella, pero de repente había desaparecido, y aparecido en otra parte ¿Acaso ese era un nuevo poder del rubio?

-¿Estás bien Gaby? – Preguntó K, apareciendo a un lado de la del mechón en la cara.

-¡Sí! Pero… Creo que tienes algo de qué preocuparte ahora – Exclamó Gabriela, al momento que señalaba a dos pelirrojos que se acercaban a máxima velocidad, ambos muy enojados.

-Oh oh! Creo que es mejor reunirnos de nuevo – Opinó la del cintillo, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Bien! – Contestó la del mechón, arrancando a correr con su amiga.

-¡Idiotas! Vengan – Ordenaba la del cintillo, llamando la atención de sus otras amigas.

Las cinco se reunieron, se miraron a las caras y sonrieron de manera triunfadora, ya que todas habían hecho una buena jugada. Las PPG y los RRB se acercaron hasta donde éstas se encontraban, todos muy enojados, debido a que aquellas chicas eran muy molestosas. Y se molestaron más al ver como se tiraban en el suelo golpeándolo, mientras se reían a carcajadas.

-¿Qué les causa tanta risa? – Preguntó Bombón apretando los dientes de la rabia que sentía.

-JAJAJA De Ana JAJAJAJA - Exclamó Jenniffer sin parar de reírse.

-¿He? – Emitió Ana un poco extrañada, a la vez que dejaba de reír - ¿Por qué? – Preguntó un poco enojada.

-Es que… Es que… JAJAJAJAJA ¡Tienes la huella de un zapato en tu trasero! – Soltó la del cintillo volviendo a reír.

Ana volteó para asegurarse de eso, y definitivamente tenía una huella en el trasero, cosa que hiso que los chicos también rieran junto a las PPG. Haciendo que se sonrojara extremadamente.

-¡Imbéciles! De mi amiga no se burlen – Gritó K, poniéndose de pie rápidamente - ¡Gaby! ¡Muéstrales lo tuyo!

-JAJAJA ¡Muy bien! - Exclamó a la vez que empezó a crear una enorme esfera de poder, y sin pensarlo dos veces… La lanzó, creando un verdadero impacto.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera dio tiempo de que los chicos escaparan de aquel rayo de energía.

Bombón abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar unos ¿Aplausos? ¡Sí! ¡Eran unos aplausos! Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en… un estudio de Televisión.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO SHOW DE TELEVISIÓN! Llamado… ¡NUEVO SHOW DE TELEVISIÓN! ¡Conmigo de anfitriona! – Gritaba una chica, parecida a la niña del cintillo de antes, solo que ésta tenía un ¿Bigote? - ¡Hoy tenemos a dos invitados! – Exclamó volteándose, para señalar a la pelirroja y a otro pelirrojo que se encontraba durmiendo - ¡Oh valla! ¡Tenemos aquí a un bello durmiente! – Dijo para acercarse cuidadosamente con una bocina - ¡DESPIEEEEERTAAAAAA! – Gritó a todo pulmón mientras apretaba la bocina.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó el pelirrojo al despertarse, brincando encima de Bombón para abrazarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la oji-rosas mientras que se quitaba de encima al chico.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Aquí tenemos a la pareja más aclamada por ustedes! ¡BRICK… Y BOMBÓN! – Exclamó la anfitriona del show.

-¿Pareja? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono, muy sonrojados.

-¡Sí! ¡Pareja! ¿Acaso están sordos? ¡Sabía que tenía que utilizar un micrófono! – Dijo quejándose de no tener un micrófono.

-¡Nosotros no somos pareja! – Negó el oji-rojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mmm… ¡Pero es más que obvio que te gusta! – Se burló la anfitriona, mientras movia su bigote.

Ante aquellas palabras… el chico miró de reojos a la pelirroja, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ver aquellos ojos rosados que lo miraban de igual forma.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Animaba la anfitriona, seguida de los gritos del público.

-¡Vamos! Bésala ¡WUUUU! – Gritaba el público.

-¡No! – Se negó el muchacho, muy sonrojado, mientras volteaba la mirada para que nadie lo mirara.

-¡Como quieras! – Exclamó en tono desinteresado la del bigote - ¡Vamos con jenniffer! – Ordenó señalando a la cámara.

.

-¡Hola bastardos! Ahora en este preciso momento me encuentro en la plaza central de Saltadilla mirando fijamente a dos bastardos que me están viendo como si yo estuviera loca – Decía con el micrófono cerca de su boca, a la vez que miraba a dos morenos -¡Saluden! – Les dijo a los oji-verdes.

-¡HOLA IMBÉCILES! SOY BUTCH, Y OJALA Y UN CARRO LOS ARROLLE – Gritó el chico mientras sujetaba la cámara con ambos brazos, para que lo miraran a la cara.

-¡Suelta la cámara, estúpido! ¡Aquí la famosa soy yo! – Exclamó la pelinegra, mientras le daba una patada en la entrepierna al chico.

-¡AAAYYY! ¡Mis hijos! – Gritó éste cayendo al suelo mientras se sujetaba el lugar afectado por aquella patada.

-¡Un saludo a todos ustedes! – Gritó la morena con el micrófono en la mano.

-¡Muy bien! Evitemos ser violentos por favor – Pidió amablemente la de mechas.

-¡Claro! Como tú eres la que no recibió una patada, mocosa – Se quejó el pelinegro aún tirado en el suelo por el dolor.

-¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE? – Preguntó muy molesta Jenniffer, a la vez que le propinaba otra patada al chico en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ay! – Se escuchó un pequeño quejido.

-Bueno… Creo que ya nos podemos ir… Cambio y fuera – Decía la morena mientras se rascaba la nuca al ver como la de mechas se volvía loca.

-¡Dame eso! – Exclamó la de mechas, arrebatándole el micrófono a Bellota - ¡Volvemos contigo K! – Dijo de una manera muy normal, señalando la cámara.

.

-¡Lindo! ¡Muy lindo! – Exclamó la del cintillo, un poco desinteresada.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tienes un bigote, si eres una chica he? – Preguntó el pelirrojo lleno de curiosidad.

-¡Es falso estúpido! – Contestó apartándose el bigote un poco para volvérselo a poner.

-Mmm… y… ¿Cuándo se supone que se acaba este programa?– Interrogó éste, poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

-¡Cuando a mí me de la ganaaaa! – Contestó gritando como cantante de rock pesado– Bueno ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Arianna! – Gritó de nuevo señalando a una puerta, por la cual entraba una chica de ojos achinados.

-¡HOLA NIÑOS! – Saludó, mientras movía las manos haciendo una especie de saludo con éstas.

-¡Ari, querida! ¡Este no es un programa infantil!

-¿A no?

-¡No idiota! ¿Dónde vez tu que sea un programa infantil?

-¡BUENOO! ¡ME EQUIVOQUÉ Y YA! – Contestó gritando como siempre.

-¡OK! Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy pequeñuela? – Preguntó cambiando el tema antes de salir lastimada.

-¡Bien! ¡Feliz porque… HAAAAAAAA!

-¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA! – Exclamó riendo al apretar un botón, que hiso que en el suelo se abriera un agujero, dejando caer a Arianna.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras reía a carcajadas, ya que aquella niña era muy graciosa.

-¡No sé! Estaba hablando mucha pendejada – Contestó, pero luego abrió sus ojos de par en par, y en un movimiento se tapó la boca - ¡Lo lamento! Dije una mala palabra… ahaa ¿Qué importa? ¡Puedo decir lo que quiera!... ¡Ahora! ¡Que vengan las preguntas! ¡Bombón! ¿Por qué eres la líder de las PPG? – Interrogó sentándose junto a ella, empujando al pelirrojo.

-Pues… Creo que por ser…

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora iremos a una pausa! – Interrumpió mostrando los dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO

FIN DEL ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO

*Aplausos*

-Me imagino que todos odian los comerciales – Exclamó la del cintillo, ajustando su bigote.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que odio yo? – Preguntó el oji-rojos ya aburrido, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá.

-¿Qué?

-Niñas como tú! – Contestó poniendo la voz aguda, como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.

-Claro… como no soy Bombón.

-¿Ah? – Emitió poniéndose muy colorado de la vergüenza.

-AAAAAA…. NADIE LE IMPORTA ¡Valla esa se está convirtiendo en mi frase! Jajaja – Exclamó K, riendo mientras movía su bigote.

-¿Por qué siempre interrum…

-¡Vámonos a una pausa! –Interrumpió nuevamente a la pelirroja.

ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO

FIN DEL ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO

*Aplausos*

-¡Hemos regresado! – Gritó la del bigote, riéndose por la cara de enojo que tenía la pelirroja.

-¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA? – Preguntó el pelirrojo fingiendo un tono de felicidad.

K lo miró con el ceño fruncido… y de la nada jaló una cuerda, dejando caer una cantidad de agua en la parte en la que éste se encontraba sentado.

-¡Esa es mi frase! – Reclamó al ver como el agua terminaba de caer, dejando a un pelirrojo muy empapado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reían Bombón y el público.

-¡TE MATARÉ! – Gritó el oji-rojos poniéndose de pie, empezando a perseguir a la chica.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Ahora pasemos a la cocina con… Ana! – Exclamó, en un momento que el chico se había resbalado y caído al suelo, provocando más risas en el público.

.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Ana! Y para el día de hoy prepararemos… ¡Agua! – Exclamó a la vez que reía de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Agua? ¿Eso no se prepara? ¡Eso se sirve! – Corrigió Boomer, mientras la miraba algo extrañado.

-¿Quién es el cocinero aquí? ¿Tú o yo? - Interrogó mientras lo amenazaba con un cuchillo.

-Supongo… que tú – Contestó alejándose un poco, riendo algo nervioso.

-¿Supones?

DIFICULTADES TECNICAS

-¡Bien! Para la preparación del agua… necesitaremos un vaso y una jarra llena de agua – Dijo mostrando los ingredientes, con la misma sonrisa – Ayudante… Sirve el agua por favor.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – Preguntó un poco enojado el rubio.

-¡DIJE QUE LO SIRVAS! – Repitió alzando un poco la voz.

El rubio sirvió el agua algo asustado, ya que la chica lo observaba con una mirada seria.

-¡Hemos terminado! Mmm… me muero por probarla – Exclamó la chica mientras se tomaba el agua - ¡Delicioso! Simplemente delicioso te quedó – Felicitó alzando el pulgar.

-¡Gracias! – Agradeció el oji-azules, siguiéndole el juego a la chica.

-¡Bueno! ¡Esta fue la receta de hoy espero que les haya gustado! ¡Chaoo! – Se despedía la chica muy feliz - ¡Despídete Boomer!

-¡Adios a todos! ¡No olviden visitarnos a nuestra página! – Exclamó empezando a inventar estupideces.

.

-¡Amé esa receta! ¡Definitivamente eres la mejor chef Ana! – Exclamó K - ¿Tu qué opinas Bombón?

-Pues… Es genial JAJAJA – Contestó riéndose, ya que en verdad esas niñas eran tan raras que daban risa.

-¿Y tú Brick? Ah cierto… seguridad lo durmió con un dardo tranquilizador – Recordó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermanita y… tú amiga, la que falta? – Preguntó llena de curiosidad la oji-rosas.

-¡No te diré!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? – Interrogó muy curiosa todavía.

-¡Porque no quiero! – Se atrevió a contestar, mostrando una risa burlona.

-¡Ya! ¡En serio! ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

-¡No sé!

-¡Dime!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Dónde está mi hermanita? ¿Acaso estas sorda?

-¿Ha? ¡Lo siento no te escucho! ¡Estoy sorda! – Contestó haciendo un gesto de que no escuchaba.

-¡Ash! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas! – Exclamó la oji-rosas realmente enojada.

-¿Me preguntó qué pasaría si no te digo? – Se preguntó, llevando su mano a su barbilla, dando a entender que estaba "Pensando"

-¡Dime dónde está mi hermanita!

-¡Allá! – Exclamó señalando a ambos lados.

-¿Estas burlándote de mí? – Preguntó la pelirroja, más enojada que antes.

-¡No! ¡Me estoy burlando de ti! – Aclaró la del cintillo, moviendo su bigote.

-¿He? – Emitió algo extrañada.

Bombón se molestó y sin pensarlo se levantó para sacarle una respuesta a aquella chica. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, escuchó el grito de su hermanita diciendo su nombre.

-¿Burbuja? – Se preguntó la pelirroja, volteando a ver a su hermanita, que venía acompañada de la otra chica.

-¡Si! Jaja ¡No la vallas a matar! ¡Ella solo está jugando!- Exclamó la rubia.

-¿Jugando? ¡Eso no me parece un juego! – Regañó la pelirroja.

-¡Aguafiestas! ¡Vamos a picar el pastel! – Dijo la del cintillo, mientras se dirigía a ¿Un pastel?

-¿De dónde salió ese pastel? – Preguntó la oji-rosas muy extrañada.

-¡No sé! – Contestó de manera relaja la del cintillo.

-Es extraño ¿No? – Dijo entre risitas la rubia.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era un estudio ¡ahora era una discoteca! Y todos cantaban cumpleaños a una chica que se encontraba en el medio de toda la fiesta ¡Hasta sus hermanas y los RRB estaban allí cantando normal, como si nada de lo que sucedía era extraño.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Gritaron todos al unísono, mientras caían papelillos del cielo y serpentinas de colores.

Y…

.

-¡Despierta! – Se escuchó una voz algo fastidiada, que repetía aquella palabra una y otra vez.

-HAAAAAA! ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Brick muy asustado.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué diablos estabas soñando? – Preguntó el moreno al verle la cara tan sudada a su hermano.

-¡Algo realmente extraño! – Se quejó el muchacho apartando las sabanas.

-¡Vez! ¡Te dije que no miraras "Alicia en el país de las maravilla"!– Recordó el rubio, mirando a su hermano mayor.

-¡Cierra la boca! Además el que la veía eras tú… yo solo estaba durmiendo – Mintió el oji-rojos apartando la vista.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué soñabas? – Preguntó de nuevo el moreno.

-¡Créeme algo muy horrible!

Brick miró las caras de sus hermanos y se dio cuenta de que éstos no entenderían, así que se limitó a seguir hablando, acostándose de nuevo, para seguir durmiendo en paz y esperando no tener otra de esas pesadillas.

.

.

**InhalaMisIdeas:**_**¿Te gustó? Ojalá y que sí n.n mira que me fajé como tú no tienes idea… Bueno espero que disfrutes mucho tu día, y recuerda que estaré contigo en todo momento, así que no te extrañes si aparezco cuando estés durmiendo xD**_

_**¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Felicidades en tu día! ¡Ya me alcanzaste! Ahora eres vieja igual que yo xD ¡Somos las más viejas del grupo e.e!**_

**Y… para los demás que lo hayan leído… ojalá y les haya gustado también xD**

**Bueno sin más que decir… Me despido Byee ;) y gracias por leer.**


End file.
